


Under the Light of Millions of Stars

by ZoraPup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Idk if it's like waltz or slow dancing but it's whatever you think it to be, Keith calles Shiro Kashi, Kisses, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, The bois are kinda awkward, Tickling, but cute nonetheless, just a little bit of it, pre-kerberos, soft bois, soft gazes, they're in love, this is just soft pre-kerbs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraPup/pseuds/ZoraPup
Summary: It felt peaceful.Shiro and Keith were laying on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison, their heads inclined towards the inky sky.  The night was slightly cloudy, but most of the stars were still visible and the moon poked through every now and again.  Crickets chirped, and the wind blew softly, just softly enough to cool the air around them, but not enough to make them cold.This was what they loved.  They loved these moments, these peaceful little snippets of life where they could do nothing but relax.  Where they weren't stressed about training, flight simulations, exams, looming deadlines. . . anything.  They could just exist without anything attached.-Or, Pure fluff in which Shiro teaches Keith how to dance whilst on the Garrison roof. Plus: kisses, soft gazes, and showing how much they love each other.





	Under the Light of Millions of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff inspired by this post and some of it's responses: https://garrisonsheith.tumblr.com/post/167233207661/commodorecliche-garrisonsheith-okay-but-like

It felt peaceful.

Shiro and Keith were laying on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison, their heads inclined towards the inky sky. The night was slightly cloudy, but most of the stars were still visible and the moon poked through every now and again. Crickets chirped, and the wind blew softly, just softly enough to cool the air around them, but not enough to make them cold. 

This was what they loved. They loved these moments, these peaceful little snippets of life where they could do nothing but relax. Where they weren't stressed about training, flight simulations, exams, looming deadlines. . . anything. They could just exist without anything attached. 

Shiro's arm was around Keith, who was leaning against him. Moonlight blanketed them, wrapping them in a hushed chill. Keith looked beautiful in the moonlight, it almost made him look like he was glowing. The stars were perfectly reflected in his eyes, creating galaxies of their own, which Shiro would love to get lost in. He's so precious, and beautiful, and perfect, and- "Aww, that's so sweet, Kashi." 

. . .

Wait did he really just say all of that out loud. 

He began to stutter, trying to formulate words. "Well it's true, you're amazing, and I'm so lucky to have you. I have no idea why you even-" He was cut off by a chaste kiss. "Hush," Another kiss, "I love you." And another, this time it lingered. Shiro made a soft noise into the kiss before he broke it. "I love you too, baby." Keith carded his fingers through Shiro's hair. "I know you do." He kept petting Shiro, who was happily mumbling how much he loved Keith as he leaned closer into his touch.

After silently sitting there for a while, Shiro piped up, "Do you want to dance?" Keith froze and his hand stilled, "What?" Shiro blushed and looked away. That was a stupid thing to say. "Sorry, I just thought, it's a perfect night, and since we're out here-" Keith quickly turned Shiro's head back so he was facing him "No! Yes? I mean, I'll dance with you. It's just. . . I've just," he sighed, "I've. . . never danced before." Shiro grinned and his nerves dissipated. Standing up, he held out his hand. "Well, I guess I'll have to teach you." Keith placed his hand on Shiro's, and he pulled him up. His hand stayed connected to Shiro's as he placed Keith's other hand on his right shoulder, then dropped his own down to rest on his waist. 

Blushing, Keith asked, "So. . . now what?" He shuffled in place, staring at his feet. "Step out with this foot, place the other one behind it and step," Shiro demonstrated as he spoke, exchanging his weight from foot to foot, "step with the foot in front, then put the foot that's behind back out." Keith's eyebrows knit together as he copied Shiro, carefully listening. "Step one two, step one two, step one two. . . there you go." Keith scrunched his nose up as he tried to follow Shiro's movements. "Wait," he paused, "does this foot go here or- oh wait, I got it." Shiro giggled as Keith stumbled over his footing, gazing softly at the slightly disgruntled boy. 

After a while they were dancing smoothly, and Keith was no longer burning holes into his feet with his eyes. Shiro lifted his arm up and twirled Keith around, then pulled him back flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Keith laid his head on Shiro's warm chest, closing his eyes and feeling the vibrations coming from it. When had Shiro started humming? That thought was soon dismissed as Keith closed his eyes, simply savoring the moment. 

Keith's breath was light and warm on Shiro's neck. He nuzzled closer, his face completely in the crook of his neck. "Hey!" Shiro giggled, "Your hair is tickling me." Cocking his head, Keith looked up and mockingly pouted. "Oh no. That's too bad." He shook his head as he nuzzled back into Shiro's neck. He smirked when he heard Shiro laughing. It was so full and deep and oh God did he love Shiro's laugh. "You're doing that on purpose!" He pushed Keith's face away and held it still as they laughed. Everything was relaxed now, and their laughter subsided. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead and touched their faces together. "Hey." Shiro brought a hand to Keith's cheek and gently ran his thumb along his cheekbone. "Hey," Keith whispered back. There was pure love in their gaze as they held each other close, swaying gently under the light of millions of stars as everything else faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr: zoraspot


End file.
